Kyu Sugardust
Character Synopsis Kyu is the supporting character in Huniepop and acts as The Players guide and teacher in the ways of getting girls. Kyu initally considers The Player merely a difficult obstacle in her job and throughout their various dates, doesn't really show any true signs of affection. Kyu is also known for breaking the 4th wall in addition to being very smart yet inconsiderate. Kyu also works for Venus as one of her main servants within The Sky Garden Character Statistics Tiering: 9-C Verse: Huniepop Name: Kyu Sugardust Gender: Female Age: 384 Classification: Love Fairy Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Empathic Manipulation (Can induce the feeling of Love among beings. Similar to Vampires, Love Fairies can consume emotions to sustain a form), Perception Manipulation (Can allow who is allowed to perceive her and who isn't. Those who can't perceive her don't even know she exists), Non-Corporeal (Love Fairies are spirts who take form to interact with the Human World physically), Immortality (Type 1 & 8, As long as there's love and Sex, a love fairy are rendered a constant), Information Manipulation (Can change and alter the coding within Huniepop. Also can directly interact with the mechanics in the game), 4th Wall Awareness (Can break the fourth wall in many ways. Directly mentions that The Player likely looked up the anwser to her questions on the internet, she also directly explains the mechanics of the game and directly reference them), Shapeshifting (Kyu takes on a different appearance in the very beginning of the game and then reveals that said appearance was merely a fake one to hid herself), Plant Manipulation & Life Manipulation (Her bikini is made of living leaves, of which she brought to life herself), Transmutation (Can turn Broken Heart tokens into Passion Takens), ETC. Destructive Ability: Street Level '(Should be comparable to Celeste, who can easily take out and capture aliens with superhuman abilities. Also should be this level due to her very nature and superhuman premise) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Traveled from Sky Garden to The Player's bedroom in nearly an instant. Which would require this speed whether it's a Planet or Universe, given it's implied Sky Garden exists far outside of The Constellations) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Street Class '(Easily on par with Celeste, who has no issue taking on Superhuman Aliens and capturing them. Her physiology and abilities exceed that of anything a human can achieve) 'Durability: Street Level '''(Physically not too far beyond Celeste, who can easily survive superhuman blows and live to see another day). Immortality & Non-Corporeality maker her harder to kill 'Stamina: Varies '(Love Fairies need to feed on emotions to sustain their human form. Although it's shown by Kyu that it takes awhile for a Love Fairy's physical form to rot away) '''Range: Universal '(Influences love across all of The Universe {The Human World}) 'Intelligence: Very High '''(She has knowledge on everyone within The Human World at all times, knowing their background, what they are doing at any given time and in addition knowledge regarding their sexual interactions) '''Weaknesses: Love Fairies need a physical form in order to physically interact with reality. In addition said physical form will decay unless they feed on emotions to maintain said form) Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Emotion Consumption: '''Love Fairies have the ability to consume emotions akin to how a vampire consumes Blood. They can consume any emotion but consumption of love is most effective. They consume emotions in order to feed their physical form and maintain it *'4th Wall Abilities: Kyu mysteriously has the ability to manipulate the Huniepop world around her. Somehow she is aware she's a fictional character but despite this she can manipulate the very coding of Huniepop and also replicate the gameplay mechanics (Of which she also references) '''Extra Info: Kyu's Bio ''"Though she is very old by human standards she is quite young in fairy years. Sexuality is a way of life for Kyu and her people. Love fairies are almost vampiric in their need for humans to sustain life; but it isn't blood that they suck. As a bisexual, Kyu is often attracted to the same girls you are and isn't afraid to tell you what she'd like to do to them. She even collects female underwear because, well, she just really likes the smell." '' Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Huniepop Category:Female Characters Category:Fairies Category:Protagonist Category:Neutral Characters Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Information Manipulators Category:Transmutation Users Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Plant Users Category:Life Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Perception Manipulators Category:Comic Relief Category:Teachers Category:Hax Category:Tier 9